deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemist
"No defence is too tough for me to crack!" Alchemist is a 5-star Hero of the Human faction. Acquiring Alchemist The easiest way is probably through the Mines. Collect enough Ore and exchange it for Shards in the Ore Mall. Other obtainable ways are through Event Boosters, or Holiday Events. Hero Skill (Melt Armor) Her hero skill, Melt Armor deals initial direct damage to all enemy creatures, and inflicts them with Melt Armor. They take additional damage if they activate Frost Armor, Block, Maji Shield, Reflect, Immunity, or Stoneskin. The enemy Hero does not get Rage from the damage dealt. Additionally her hero skill deals additional damage to all enemy creatures when a creature inflicted with Melt Armor dies. The amount of damage dealt and whether this damage makes the enemy hero rage is unknown. Multiple sessions of Melt Armor can stack on the same creature. Stratagies and Tactics Considering the fact that most high leveled players have decks full of creatures with abilities affected by Melt Armor, this makes Alchemist one of the best heroes in the game. She can be a good counter for decks full of Reflection, Frost Armor or Immunity. Is especially good against Neander and Human Heroes with Phalanx, Spiky Bits, and/or Zero Kelvin, as they will end up getting used against them. Also she, along with Spirit Arbiter she can learn Mass Charm (Hero Talent) and Lucidity, and since they are both top-tier and strong taletns, make SURE you use them. An Alchemist Deck An Alchemist Deck referse to a deck purposely using Heavy Casters with a Recycle Creature and Paragon. People will purposely meld Pyre, Tempest, Thor's Rage, and other magic abilities onto their Horned Beasts, Fafnirs, Swordmasters, and Royal Dragon/Dullahan's. Usually a Revive Abaddon and an Immunity Paragon is added. The trick here is to let Alchemist unlesh her hero skill, and purposely let the enemy trigger Immunity, Maji Shield, Stoneskin, Reflfect, Frost Armor, Block, and Dodge, as the will end up self-destructing from the Melt Armor damage. It's not just casters, even lockdowns like Flurry will work also. However, do note that Venom Edge and Frost Blade doesn't set off immunity, instead if the creature has Unbound, it will get Meld Armor Damage. Pictures Alchemist.png Alchemist backdrop.png Namesake Alchemists are Medival Scientists who tried to use their knowledge of chemistry and physics at that time to create Pure Gold from raw resources such as Copper, Steel, Wood, and Coal. Although, obviously these experiments all 100% Failed, they gave a huge boost to Modern Chemistry and Physics. The word Chemistry comes from the word Alchemy, take out the A on the Alchemy. Nerdy Science For those who wonder that turning things into gold is possible. It IS possible. But First off we need a nuclear reactor to synthesize gold, second off it's more expensive then the resulting gold, third creates only small amounts and takes a long time to synthesize. So no, not if for Future 30th-Century Advanced Technology or anything, we won't bee creating gold anytime soon. Category:Mine Heroes Category:Top-tier Hero